Unlimited Rin Works
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: A sequal to 'This winter maid fever is a fashion hit', join Rin, Archer and the gang as they learn the new way of powering up Servants. Archer might just have to use his well known attack Unlimited Blade Works, or in this case 'Unlimited Rin Works!
1. The New Power Up

………………………………...

'Majikaru Rin' sleeping soundly in her bed until…

'Strarf' hiya, didja miss me?

'Majikaru Rin' no

'Strarf' you're mean

'Majikaru Rin' 'rolls eyes'

'Strarf' so about the continuation to Unlimited Maid Works?

'Majikaru Rin' first off it was called 'This winter maid fever is a fashion hit', and secondly I have another fic to write.

'Strarf' oh come on, it'll be similar to the first only Magical girls.

'Majikaru Rin' 'covers head with pillow' shut up!

'Strarf' it'd be cool and everyone that loved the last one will love this one too.

'Majikaru Rin' shut up and let me sleep damn it!

'Strarf' how about Unlimited Rin Works?

'Majikaru Rin' if I say yes will you shut up?

'Strarf' yep

'Majikaru Rin' fine… and hey don't turn on my laptop! I told you not to look on any more!

A/N well Strarf invaded my brain _again _so here we go.

………………………………...

**UNLIMITED MAGICAL GIRL WORKS**

Wait just one darn minute…

**UNLIMITED RIN WORKS**

That's better…

………………………………...

I am the cross of my shirt,

Black ribbons are my body and thigh highs are my blood,

I have seen over a thousand mini skirts,

Unknown to Saber,

Nor known to Sakura,

Have withstood pain to peep at the perfect panties,

So as I pray,

Unlimited Rin Works!

………………………………...

(and on with the show)

_**The beginning of a new trend**_

_**Tohsaka household**_

Another typical morning arose in Rin's home. She got up, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and went down stairs to have her morning tea drinking session with Archer, where they would talk about random topics. Rin toddled down stairs still half asleep, she entered the living room and sat in her usual seat. The tea was already set out indicating Archer was already up Rin took her took cup and sipped it, she winced and put the cup back down.

"I forgot to mention it'll be hot still." said Archer entering the room.

"Well you could have told me before I nearly burnt all my taste buds off." Rin retorted.

Rin looked at her Servant, he seemed rather distant.

"This is the part where you say something sarcastic." said Rin.

"Hmm, oh right, lost in thought is all Rin." said Archer taking a leisurely sip of his tea.

"Thinking about what?" asked Rin, _although I don't think I really want to know._

"I was thinking about what I said back in 'This winter maid fever is a fashion hit' it appears I was incorrect about something." he said.

"Oh really and what's that?" she asked eying him cautiously.

"I stated that Magical Girls help strengthen the bond between Master and Servant, well I was incorrect the thing that will strengthen the bond is you, Tohsaka Rin." said Archer.

Rins eyes widened with shock as she said, "what kind of crazy talk are you spewing, did Saber give you drugs again?"

"…When did Saber give me drugs?"

"Oops, did I say that out aloud?" asked Rin.

"Yeah kind of." he said.

"Oohh, awkward…" said Rin purposely dragging out the word.

(A/N if you have finished 'This winter maid fever is a fashion hit',you'll know Rin says throughout the story that she thinks Archer's on drugs.)

"But any way, you are the key to the ultimate power up Rin," continued Archer, "more powerful than the maid power up even more powerful than Illya and Berserker's power up."

"So that's why you've been so energetic at night lately." said Rin.

"Mmm, that's correct." he said.

"Say does any one else know of this technique?" asked Rin.

Archer casually leaned back on the lounge he was sitting on and shrugged.

"As far as I know, I don't think so." he said.

"Good this time, we'll be able to beat up Berserker and win!" Rin proclaimed standing up tall with her fist in the air.

"Hold on a minute, I don't intend to fight Berserker unless absolutely necessary." said Archer.

"And what is absolutely necessary?" asked Rin.

"Berserker and Illya confront us and or when you tell me to fight." he said.

"Right, very well then, so I take it your mana levels are in good condition." said Rin.

"Well yes," said Archer, "but I'm sure it couldn't't hurt to give me a little more."

Rin smirked at her Servant and slowly walked over to him taking a seat on his lap.

………………………………...

_**Emiya household**_

"Shirou." said Saber from where she was sitting in the living room.

"Yes, what's up Saber?" asked Shirou.

"I just had a thought," she began, "do you think there are any more new power ups?"

"Well I wouldn't't know, but that is a good idea, we should ask Tohsaka." said Shirou.

"I was just thinking that but first there is one thing we need to do." said Saber.

"What's that?" asked Shirou.

"Another bowl of rice please." said Saber handing Shirou the empty bowl.

"Here you go," said Shirou giving Saber a large bowl full.

"Thank you." said Saber.

"Now to call Tohsaka," said Shirou, "she probably get's sick of me calling her all the time."

"Most likely, so next time you see her I'd make sure you are armed." said Saber flatly.

"…" went Shirou, _great Tohsaka intends to kill me, oh crap I'm calling her now, I'm dead._

…………………………..

_**Tohsaka household**_

_**Rin's bedroom**_

Rin lay flat on her back gasping for air as she said, "A-Archer, you need…to warn me when you do that…"

Archer lead over Rin and kissed forehead, "sorry, I'll remember that for next time."

"I like it when you say next time." said Rin.

She was about to pull Archer to her and kiss him however the phone she had beside her bed began to make its annoying demand. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello Tohsaka Rin speaking." she said.

"Hi Tohsaka it's me." came Shirou's voice from the phone.

"What do you want now Emiya-kun?" asked Rin, she giggled at the end of the sentence as Archer kissed her neck.

"Hey Tohsaka, what are doing?"

"Nothing," she said throwing her pillow at Archer, "what do you need to know now?"

"Are there any new power ups?" he asked.

"You mean like the maid one?" asked Rin.

"…Ahh yeah…?" he said, Shirou had trouble understanding the maid power up, so if there was something new he would have to get her to come over and explain clearly.

"Sure is, me." she said.

"Say wha?"

"Me, Tohsaka Rin, dress Saber up like me and she'll be even stronger than she was with the maid thing," said Rin making sure Archer didn't start distracting her again, "you do understand right?"

"…Of course I do…" he said dumbly, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Rin sighed.

"Saber. she. wear. my. clothes." said Rin.

"No seriously could you dumb it down for me."

"I'll kill you…" Rin said through gritted teeth.

"Yay…wait that's not good…"

Rin slammed the phone back on the receiver and turned to her Servant.

"Archer, I'm going to go kill Shirou, wanna help?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sure, let me just get Kanshoo and Bakuya sharpened and we'll be good to go." he said tracing the Chinese duo swords.

"Wow, the Rin power up works good doesn't't it?" said Rin.

"Yep, but I believe only you can pull off the method." said Archer.

"Kissing up to me won't get you any extra action." said Rin as the two headed out the door.

"Well damn." said Archer.

………………………………...

A/N well I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry it get's funnier. So Rin and Archer are off to kill Shirou (well not really) let's see if Saber can pull off the 'Rin power up'.

Also the words for Unlimited Rin Works took me a while to think of, I think it sounded pretty good. Please read and review.


	2. The way of the mini skirt

**UNLIMITED RIN WORKS**

A/N well here we go another chapter ready.

………………………………

'Majikaru Rin' so do we all like it so far?

'Rin' why did you have to write suggestive themes, why?

'Majikaru Rin' because I'm the one writing the story, besides you loved it

'Rin' that's a lie!!

'Archer' really Rin I had no idea.

'Rin' you shut up you just want to see Majikaru Rin write something in here that involves me wearing a French maid uniform!

'Archer' 'pinches nose to stop stream of blood' although that does sound very, _very _nice, I was thinking more along the lines of bunny girl

'Rin' WHAT!?!

'Majikaru Rin' 'Takes notes'

'Archer' or even those skimpy female Santa suits, you know the really short red ones made of PVC? 'drools'

'Rin' don't look at me that way!

'Archer' 'advancing'

'Rin' stay away!!

'Majikaru Rin' 'looks up from laptop'

'Rin' hey! Don't touch me that way!!

'Majikaru Rin' O-kay, on with the story.

………………………………...

'_**THE WAY OF THE MINI SKIRT'**_

(Also called…_** 'Shirou's an idiot and gets stabbed by Lancer'**_)

_**Emiya residence**_

"I have come to tell you the truth, Emiya Shirou." said Rin looking at Shirou from where she sat across the table.

"What truth?" asked Shirou.

"Saber's not blonde." Rin said.

"Lies, all lies I am a true blonde!" exclaimed Saber.

"Yeah, yeah the truth hurts, Rin go do that 'thing' with Saber you said." said Archer.

"Right, come on Saber." said Rin dragging the Servant away to a room.

"Wait Tohsaka what are you doing?" demanded Shirou.

"…Oh you'll see." said Archer.

Meanwhile in Saber's room…

"So if I dress like you I will be stronger?" asked Saber as she put on the outfit Rin had brought with her.

"Yep, and you're putting the skirt on wrong, it's shorter than that." said Rin.

"Is this right?" asked Saber know fully dressed in Rin's red turtle neck, black mini skirt and thigh highs stood so Rin could see.

"It's almost perfect, know we just need to do you're hair." said Rin hair brush in one hand and black ribbons in the other.

………………………………...

_**Three minutes later…**_

"Well my work here is done." said Rin coming out of the room.

"What did you do to Saber?" asked Shirou.

"You'll see, Saber come out." said Rin urging the Servant out.

Saber stepped out of the room and blushed. She looked just like Rin only her hair was far shorter and her eyes where a different colour and her figure not as good.

"S-Saber..?" said Shirou.

"I-It's for the magical energy, I do not enjoy dressing like this." said Saber.

"It looks great!" said Shirou and Archer.

"…?" went Saber.

"This alliance is totally worth it!" said Archer as the two gave each other the thumbs up.

They ran over to Saber and proceeded to throw her up in the air catching her every time. By the time this had happened Rin had picked up her mobile phone.

"Hello, reception, what should I do if I wasn't blessed with a reliable Servant?" asked Rin turning away from the bizarre scene.

………………………………...

_**Later that day**_

Shirou has a dream…

A dream about Saber in cosplay costumes, with the maid, Rin's outfit, swimsuit, bunny girl, neko Saber, and the loli Saber…

"Hey Saber I had a dream about you." said Shirou.

"Oh Shirou, you've entered me so many times." claimed Saber.

"Ha, yeah," Shirou's face went to the dumb stage, "wait what…?"

"He is stupid isn't he?" said Rin to Archer.

"Yep." he said simply.

………………………………...

_**Still later, Kotomines Church**_

Lancer jumps out of nowhere, "Here's Jonny!"

"Sup." said Shirou.

Suddenly Shirou's tiny little brain notices Gae Bolg.

"OOOWWW!" yelled Shirou, "you stabbed me in the friggin' heart you drunk Irish 'Beep'!"

"What the hell I haven't even…?" began Lancer.

Then the Irishman's brain twigged.

"Oh right you are then…" said Lancer stabbing Shirou in the heart, rubbing the back of his head, "this is the part where I am supposed to come on and kill you."

"No duh!" said Rider.

"Wait what the hell, you ain't in this story get out, out, out, out I say!" yelled Lancer pushing Rider off screen.

………………………………...

_**Later at night**_

"Rin where the hell were you!" exclaimed Archer, "you and I were supposed to have totally hot …"

"Archer, there are young people reading these things," said Rin, "hey where's Saber I have news."

"Living room." said Archer pointing in the general direction.

_**Living room**_

"Saber."

"Yes Rin." said Saber standing up.

"IdidsomesearchingandfoundLancer'soriginalMasterwithhercommandspellstrippedawaywhichmeanssomeoneelseiscontrolingLancerandalsoArcher'sreallymadeatmebecausewedidn'thavesexlikenormal…" said Rin taking a deep breath, "by the way where's Shirou?"

"…"

Saber armoured herself and leapt out the door, while saying, "damn it he's gone to get himself killed again!"

Archer stepped in the room and said, "what the hell was that?"

"Shirou being an idiot and gone to commit suicide or something, wasn't really listening." said Rin with a shrug.

"I knew he'd crack eventually." said Archer.

…………………………

_**Later, Saber arrives at Kotomine's church**_

"Holy, holy, crap, crap, Shirou!" cried Saber upon seeing her Master lying on the floor with blood pooling around his limp body.

"Yo Saber! I stabbed 'im with me Gar Bolg, oh yeah!" said Lancer.

"Don't you mean Gae Bulg?" questioned Saber, "beside Gar is Archer's thing."

"Meh, same thing." said Lancer shrugging off the comment.

"So Saber you came all this way for Shirou, to hell with the lord you can take him." said Kotomine, the supposable priest of the church.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be a priest?" asked Saber.

"So, I can still mock the lord." said Kotomine.

"Yes, wonderful…" said Saber sarcastically.

"But since I'm the kind priest I am I might be able to hook you two up with the grail thingo." said Kotomine.

"Why would I want the grail I don't deserve it!" said Shirou.

_**Start flashback**_

"_Help us little Shirou we're all smouldering in this giant fire covering the city!" cried a random civilian._

"_Stuff you!" said little Shirou running away only to collapse later._

_**End flashback**_

"That guy is insane," said Kotomine, "how about you Servant Saber, kill your pathetic excuse of a Master, I give you the grail."

"Nah…"

_**Start flashback**_

"_Help us o great and mighty king, for we art thou dying in this giant warre!" cried a peasant._

"_Stuff you thy peasant!" cried the once true king._

_**End flashback**_

"You guys disgust me." said Kotomine.

"Saber do it." said Shirou.

The blonde Servant nodded.

"Exuzu…!" began Saber, "…Haiba!"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Lancer and Kotomine as they got fried by Excalibur.

"Hey what's up guys," said Gilgamesh, "I'm the bone of my sword, haha!"

"Don't you mean 'Bane'?" asked Shirou.

"Shirou we leaving now!" said Saber dragging Shirou away, "see ya later Gilgamesh!"

"Yeah, sure whatever…" said Gilgamesh, "…wait a sec…"

………………………..

_**Outside Church**_

"So Shirou about that holy grail." said Saber.

"I really feel like beer." said Shirou.

"Eh?, I think we should get Rin and Archer and smash Berserker into tiny pieces, " said Saber "what do think?"

"Let's do it!" said Shirou.

"It's not a very appropriate time don't you think?" asked Saber.

"That's not what I meant." said Shirou.

"..Right…" said Saber, "I knew that."

……………………………..

A/N well I hope this was good and you found it funny, if some of the lines sounded familiar it's because I used some of the lines from the comics by Velox.


End file.
